Ineffable
by Every.Star.That.Ever.Was
Summary: Ineffable (adj): too great to be expressed in words. Or how I came to feel about Dr. Spencer Reid. Either definition is absolutely correct. (Set during season 10/Reids most recent storyline).


**Hello, everyone! I know I have the bad habit of starting stories and not continuing them, but that would be forever changed if I got some reviews for this chapter. I only feel comfortable putting my work online if I know that it's getting some love.**

 **It's okay not to like it either! But I generally want to write for the people who want more. Just tell me if you want more!  
This story is Reid/OC centric. I've always wanted to do something like this, as I think he deserves some love. Please let me know what you think. The plan is to not have anything major happen too fast, as I like when things go a bit slower. It gives characters a real chance to get to know one another and provides some anticipation for the reader. **

**I really hope you enjoy yourselves, I know I liked writing it.**

 **I do not, unfortunately, own Criminal Minds or any of their wonderful characters. (One day).**

Chapter 1

Life calls for the act of moving on. Sometimes someone forces you, but it's always better if you can find a reason to get yourself past whatever might be bringing you down. The people around us are important. They often are the very things that give us a reason to get out of bed in the morning. The point is, our loved ones can be the people who force us to keep going, or they can be the reason we want to keep going.

I tell my patients this all the time.

At 26, I can't blame them when they find it difficult to listen to my advice. I've wanted to help people for as long as I could remember. With PHDs in criminal psychology, abnormal psychology, and sociology, I found myself working for Lake Crossing Center, the only hospital in Nevada designated as a maximum security psychiatric facility. Today, however, I've taken a break from the gloom and doom of the Lake Crossing and found myself at Bennington Sanitarium.

I'm consulting on some patients for a good friend of mine at the hospital. When he asked me if I would take a long weekend to work with some patients he thought he needed a new perspective, I couldn't say no. It also helps the the annual Las Vegas conference of psychology is happening this weekend.

I finished giving another patient that same advice I have found to be so useful in my own life and career and decided I couldn't live another second without coffee. My mother constantly tells me that my caffeine consumption might as well be an addiction.

I tend to not fight her on that one. She happens to be correct. I just won't tell her that.

"Dr. O'Brien, could I consult with you for a minute?" Dr. Cummins caught me from the other side of the room, motioning for me to come over to him.

"Of course." I said, walking over quickly to meet him by a nearby nurses desk.

"I was hoping you could check in with another patient today. Her name is Diana Reid. She's currently diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic, but I'm having a hard time understanding why the new meds I put her on aren't helping. She is very...I guess you could categorize it as aggressive? Angry. It doesn't make sense. I'm not sure if another symptom is arising, or how we should proceed. I would love a fresh set of eyes on this one. We all love Diana here, I just want to help her as quickly and effectively as possible." Dr. Cummins had real concern in his voice, which is something I sincerely loved about the man. If all doctors cared for their patients as much as he did, we would have a much more effective health care system.

"That isn't a problem at all. I can meet with her at 2, if that's appropriate?" I smiled at him, trying to convey how seriously I would take the situation.

"Wonderful. Her son is around here somewhere. Or he will be, eventually. I'm not always sure about Spencer."

"Okay, well if I meet him, I meet him. Try and focus on your other patients and I'll get back to you as soon as I come to some sort of consensus about Diana."

"Great, I'm off then. Have a good day. Eat some lunch. Stop drinking all that coffee."

"Sure, Dad. I'll do that." I laughed. "See you later!"

I waved behind me once and took off down the hallway, making my way to the staff changing room where I could leave my lab coat.

Looking down at my now beeping phone, realizing that the blocked number which had been calling for days way once at it again. I quickly sent it to voicemail. However, I definitely was doing a horrible job of looking where I was going.

I hit a very lanky wall.

"Gesh, I am so incredibly sorry. If I could be a billboard for clumsy, ridiculous accidents, I would definitely make headlines." I was apologizing to the man, who I had yet to really look at, and couldn't stop rambling. Que awkward Dr. Fae O'Brien, at your service.

"It's completely fine, ah, Dr. O'Brien." He was squinting at my name tag.

I looked down at my coat once, then back up at him, finally taking in the face of the man I had just rammed with my body. He was lanky, yes, and tall. Longish, wavy brown hair framed his face and golden brown eyes looked down at me. What incredible cheekbones. I knew a couple doctors that would study those.

I reached out my hand, "Please, I just got up close and personal without an introduction. Call me Fae."

He looked at my hand distrustingly, but took it after some thought. It was the most awkward handshake I had ever had. But I did have a feeling as of what it was about.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He said with a gentle voice, looking down at me from his 6ft something frame.

"Have a phobia of germs, Dr. Reid?"

He tilted his head to the side and smiled quickly, shaking his head while silently laughing.

"Why yes, a bit of one, how did you know?"

"Despite the fact that you took a total of 4.5 seconds before you took my hand and your facial expression was almost one of disgust? I'm not sure. A lucky guess." I let out a light laugh, enjoying talking to someone new and moderately interesting.

He was looking at me oddly. "So you're a doctor?"

"Yes." I said.

"How old are you?"

"26. Sometimes the patients think I'm a high schooler who's come to read to them." I smiled.

"Ah. So not an MD."

"No. I have PHDs in criminal psychology, sociology, and abnormal psychology. I did spend some time doing clinicals, but no MD."

"Impressive."

"I'm not the only one with a title here."

He laughed, "right. I have three PHDs as well. Chemistry, engineering, and Mathematics."

"One could say that's also impressive." I smirked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Sure they could, but I'm not here to compete."

"Right, you're here to see your mom." I stated, the words coming out of my mouth almost as fast as I realized their reality. Spencer Reid, how could I have forgotten that he was Diana's son? Dr. Cummins had told it to be just minutes before. It must have been his face, his title, and the undeniable fact that he was interesting.

Spencer looked very confused.

"I'm sorry. Do we know each other? Or are you also a mind reader." He smiled, but it wasn't sincere. He was obviously concerned that I seemed to know so much about him.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. I was actually just asked to consult on your mother's case. Right before I walked into you. Dr. Cummins, who I'm sure you know, told me your name. I completely forgot until just now, when I made it seem as if I'm a stalker of some kind. Please forgive me." I tried to give a friendly face, laughing a bit as I talked. I always did that when I was nervous.

"You definitely aren't the stalker type. Trust me, I know. And yes, I am here to see my mother. I just came from a visit with her."

"That's wonderful." I smiled, but I still felt the need for coffee growing stronger. A headache was starting to take strength, so I signed, wishing I could keep speaking with this interesting man.

"You know what, I'm actually on my way to grab some coffee. Would you like to join me?" I spontaneously asked him. His face was one of interest and maybe even enjoyment, which helped me to feel better about the question.

"Sure, I'd like that." He said quickly, starting to walk down the hallway the way I came. I quickly fell in step beside him, smiling for a reason I couldn't exactly pin point.

"Shoot." I muttered beside him and stopped quickly. "Hold on for a second. I just have to put this lab coat away."

He nodded and let out a small laugh. I quickly walked the few feet to the staff changing room and placed my lab coat into my locker. I couldn't help but look at myself before I left the room. Long blonde hair slightly messy, like I had been running my hand through it all day again. A nervous habit. My green eyes were bright, but there were some dark circles under them. I signed. You can't have everything.

Spencer was waiting for me when I came out. He smiled when he saw me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Very." I shook my head.

We walked down the street to my favorite coffee shop, chatting amiably. I had yet to ask him any real personal questions, and he had yet to do the same with me. I decided it was time when the barista handed me my extra large coffee.

"So what do you do with your impressive PHDs, Dr Reid."

A light smile took over his face, "I'm a profiler for the FBI. I work as an agent for the BAU, specifically."

"Ah, so you catch the bad guys- and I treat them." I nodded my head, completely intrigued by this mans life. However, it did occur to me, in that moment, that he must not life in Nevada. I lost my smile for a quick minute.

"Treat them? I thought you worked as a psychologist at Bennington?"

"I'm just consulting on some patients for Dr. Cummins. Your mother being one. I actually work as a forensic psychologist at Lake Crossing Center for the criminally insane. I've taken a weekend to be here. Plus, I've been attending the psychology conference which is also in town this weekend."

"I guess our jobs intersect then."

"I guess they do." I couldn't stop smiling.

"What do you think of my mother?"

The question was definitely not expected, but I did have some ideas based on the things Dr. Cummins had told me earlier. I didn't want to tell him my initial guess, as it wasn't something anyone would be happy about regarding a loved one.

I couldn't keep the concern out of my voice. "I haven't met with her yet. I can tell you more about it tomorrow, if you would like to meet. I'm having a session with her when we get back to the hospital."

Spencer's eyes were roaming my face. He obviously could tell I was keeping something from him.

"Okay," he said hesitatingly.

I grabbed for his hand, not thinking about it. "Come on, time to head back to Bennington."

He looked surprised. Damn my tendency to touch people. I quickly let go, playing it off as an action to get his attention. He followed me though, smiling down at the ground.

"So, I was wondering. Would you like to attend a conference session with me tomorrow morning? We could discuss your mother after that. That is, if you're not heading back home anytime soon?" I asked him. I still didn't know where home was. I would google it later.

Again, he looked surprised, but I think he also looked happy. I smiled. It had been so long since I felt this comfortable with another person.

"Ye-yes. That sounds nice. I'm not heading home till the day after tomorrow." He wasn't really looking at me, but I knew he had a smile on his face. I couldn't contain mine either.

"Great." I was excited, but it was also sad to think that this couldn't go anywhere. A friendship could barely be built on two days.

I wasn't giving it up though.

"Great." He repeated.

We were back at Bennington. I put my hand on Spencer's arm, looking up at him with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I'll be done with your mother in an hour or so, if you wish to visit her again tonight. Meet you in the lobby at 8 tomorrow morning?"

He looked at my hand on his arm, then back at my face. "I'll see you then. Thank you for taking care of my mother."

"It's my wonderful job, and even more so, my absolute pleasure." I sent a friendly smile his way and then found myself walking back towards the staff changing room. I looked at my watch, making sure I wasn't late for my meeting with Diana Reid.

I quickly glanced backwards, Spencer was looking at the ground, smiling to himself. He suddenly looked up, realized where he was, and began walking one way, before realizing it was the wrong direction. He turned around and went in the opposite direction, heading toward the area where all patients were welcome to come and go.

I laughed, pulling my phone out of my pocket to make sure I hadn't missed any important calls in the time I'd spent with Dr. Reid.

Eight missed calls, all of them the unknown number I had been blocking all week. My smile disappeared for a second, but I refused to let it ruin the wonderful feeling meeting Spencer had given me. I shook off the disgruntled and disturbing feeling.

I couldn't wait to see him again.

For the second and last time.

 **Hey! So I really hope you enjoyed yourself. Please, please take the time to review. If you want another chapter, that's how it's going to happen.**

 **Much love,**

 **Kate**


End file.
